


Till Kingdom Come

by HamHamHeaven



Series: Greyscale [19]
Category: GLAY (Band), Jrock, Puffy (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Color Blindness, Colorblind Soulmate AU, Multi, Poly Family Dynamics, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Quad Relationships, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamHamHeaven/pseuds/HamHamHeaven
Summary: GLAY family vacation - soulmate style.





	Till Kingdom Come

It starts as a joke – a flippant comment intended to make his wives and soulmate laugh.

“We should go camping.”

They _do_ laugh… and roll their eyes. At least in that, Takuro is successful. His mistake is in making the remark in front of their son, who does _not_ see it as a joke. The boy latches onto the idea like a cat pouncing on a mouse and pesters the adults relentlessly about it.

“Think of how much exercise and fresh air we can get hiking, swimming, _fishing_ …”

He’s a clever boy who knows his father’s weaknesses.

“All the interesting things we could learn visiting the local shrines….”

He plays to his mother’s tastes too.

And when that doesn’t seem _quite_ enough, he brings out his secret weapon – a heavy sigh and a melancholy “We _never_ get to spend holiday with Tou-san” slyly muttered where he’s sure of being overheard by Oji-san.

Hisashi is aware he’s being played, but the kid has a point. Family bonds are crucial for proper emotional development, and they could _all_ use a bit more time with the over-worked family patriarch.

With his soulmate lending the idea full support, Takuro reluctantly admits that a long weekend away from the clinic might not be the worst idea ever. Of course, he is the only one who thinks that ‘a long weekend’ will be sufficient. Naotarou immediately begins clamouring for permission to bring his best friend along, and Yomiko declares that if _he_ gets to bring a friend, _she_ ought to be allowed someone her own age to hang out with as well.

“Why can’t you hang out with your mother and Ba-san?” Takuro asks, bemused.

The bewildered look he sends Izumi when their daughter storms off has both women laughing at him.

“You’ve obviously never been a fifteen-year-old girl.”

_Obviously._

Before he quite knows how, the quiet weekend getaway he envisioned has morphed into a nine-day stay in Okutama with the “extended family”.

“How can we possibly coordinate the schedules of eight working adults?” he protests weakly.

“You will be flexible in your clinic hours, and leave the rest to someone who schedules events for a living,” proclaims Izumi.

“You do _want_ to spend time with us, don’t you?” adds Hisashi.

Seri gives him one of her looks that says he’d better not argue, so Takuro shrugs helplessly and admits defeat.

 

“Kubo Sensei?”

Takuro glances up from the mountain of paperwork on the desk in front of him to find one of the clinic nurses watching him thoughtfully from the doorway.

“Oh, Itō-kun. Are you still here?”

He peers over the top of his glasses at the timepiece mounted on the wall.

“Surely it’s past time to clock out.”

The nurse grins.

“Yeah, but I wanted to finish all of these chart notes and prescriptions before I went. Should I put them in your… in-box?”

Kazuki hadn’t intended to make a joke, but they both end up chuckling anyway. The tray that’s meant to keep important documents separated from the every-day clutter has completely disappeared beneath all of the _stuff_.

“Looks like you could use some help,” Kazuki offers.

The doctor waves him off.

“No, you’ve done more than enough this week. Go home.”

Kazuki finds a small area of relatively clear windowsill to set the stack of signature-ready prescriptions.

“Don’t stay too late, Sensei. After all, you’re technically on vacation right now. And don’t worry about anything while you’re gone; we’ll be able to handle it all just fine.”

Takuro nods a bit sheepishly.

“I know you will. Thank you for your hard work.”

Kazuki bows his way out, calling “Have fun!” over his shoulder as he goes.

Takuro isn’t entirely convinced he _will_ have fun. In his younger days perhaps, but a full week absent from his responsibilities hasn’t been remotely possible in years; he’s not sure he remembers _how_ to relax like that. Although, everyone certainly seems determined to help him remember.

As if on cue, his tablet chimes with a reminder notification:

Everyone is Coming Over Tonight: Call Home for Shopping List Before Leaving

He sighs and dials home.

“Seri-chan? Honey, I know everyone is probably already on their way, but there’s so much I need to take care of before we leave. Could you ask if Zumi-chan can stop on her way home?”

He can tell by her tone she’s not thrilled about this turn of events, but she agrees to send someone else for last-minute provisions _if_ he promises he won’t bring home a box of charts and referral forms like he did at their last holiday. He promises; he’ll only stay long enough that he can be _sure_ he’s not leaving his staff with any ticking time-bombs, then he’ll come right home.

Not that he doubts his staff’s abilities. As Kazuki says, they’ll be able to handle everything just fine. Still, he really _ought_ to get some of these more pressing matters attended to before he goes… for the sake of his patients. At the _very_ least, he should sign all of these medication orders Kazuki so thoughtfully filled out for him.

 

By the time Takuro has tidied enough away to be able to see the top of his desk, the early July sun has long since disappeared beyond the horizon. A minor disappointment, but at least now he’ll be able to walk away from the chaos with a clear head and devote his full attention to his family for the entire trip like they deserve.

He’s just easing his vehicle out onto the street when the dashboard interface lights up with an incoming call. He smiles softly as he answers.

“Hi, Baby. I’m on my way finally. Sorry I couldn’t get out of there any sooner, but you know how things pile up.”

“It’s okay,” Hisashi’s voice on the other end of the line reassures. “Teru and Jiro-kun understand. The only important thing you missed besides dinner was the argument over whether the ‘chores before video games’ rule applies to this trip. Spoilers: it does.”

Takuro chuckles softly, fatigue momentarily forgotten.

“I’m glad to hear it, since I had to finish _my_ work before being allowed to come home to play.”

“Just be careful on your way, Love. And try not to wake the entire house when you come in?”

 

It so happens that there is no reason for Takuro to worry about waking the entire house. The kids may all be ‘in bed’, but they’re too excited about the upcoming trip to be even slightly close to sleep. When he sticks his head in to check on the girls, three pair of eyes quickly snap shut, and he can hear the barely-suppressed giggles just waiting to explode as soon as the door closes again. The boys don’t even bother to pretend; they just grin at him and nod when he reminds them to keep their conversations to a reasonable volume. Recalling what sleep-overs were like for himself at that age, he counts it as a win that he can only _just_ hear them in the corridor.

The guest rooms are dark and quiet as he passes, meaning his good friends and their wives have all turned in, but there’s a noisy surprise waiting for him in his own room. Sprawled on the bed – on _his_ side of the bed, to be specific – snoring lightly is Hisashi. While removing his neck tie and shirt, Takura observes Hisashi thoughtfully. He looks so ridiculous with his shirt riding up, hair ruffled wildly, saliva pooling at the corner of his mouth. And yet it’s the sort of adorable, everyday ridiculous that still sets Takuro’s heart fluttering after all these years.

_My soulmate is so perfect._

Takuro hurries through his shower and nightly ablutions, before climbing into bed with a groan of relief. He wraps his arm around Hisashi’s hip and draws him closer.

“You’re lucky I love you,” he murmurs into the blond half of his soulmate’s hair. “Stealing my pillow….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **1)** Takuro and his wife Seri do have two kids IRL: a son born in 2005 and a daughter born in 2007. As far as I know, their names have never been disclosed, so these are totally made up. Naotarou, 尚太郎, combines kanji from Hisashi and Takuro's names; Yomiko, 世美子, uses "Sei" from Seri and "Mi" from Izumi. Also, I made their daughter older because reasons.  
>  **2)** Okutama isn't too far from Tokyo, and seemed like an ideal spot for them to go [camping](https://www.seejapan.co.uk/what-to-do/adventure/camping).  
>  **3)** For those of you keeping score at home, nurse Itō Kazuki is Gaku's soulmate from [What Colour is Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165964/chapters/24922812). Which means that Takuro is a kidney specialist running at a dialysis clinic.  
>  **4)** This was the plot that was originally going to go to Yutaka and Hide from Buck-Tick, but that didn't work. Also, it was supposed to be a one-shot, but we know by now that Hamu doesn't really do one-shots.


End file.
